


intruders in the palace

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Chaotic Remus, Free Running, M/M, Parkour, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), chaotic virgil, chaotic virgil and remus, momceit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: There are two intruders climbing around Romans palace in the imagination.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, the relationship can be platonic or romantic - Relationship
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 368





	intruders in the palace

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another one shot in less than 24 hours, and this one wasn't written at 1 am? Impossible that can't be true.   
> Shout out to Nightingale231 for giving me the little push I needed to finally write this idea!

Roman, Patton and Logan were in the gardens in the centre of the palace in the imagination. They were discussing one of Thomas’s new projects together, and simultaneously enjoying the pleasant weather. It was peaceful.   
That was until two of Romans guards rushed in.   
“Your highness, there are intruders in the castle” one of them informed the prince, who frowned in return.  
“Where?” he asked the heavily armoured pair, hand resting on his sword as he jumped up from the picnic bench the trio were working on.   
The pair didn’t reply verbally and instead pointed towards the tallest spire on the castle. The sun made it hard to make out details but the silhouette of two figures climbing the side of the spire at an alarming speed. It was almost like they were racing to the top.  
“Do we know who they are?” Logan asked for Roman who was staring at the tower with a furrow in his brow.   
“No sir, we’ve never seen them before,” he replied.   
The other spoke up at this point, “What are your orders sire?” he asked the prince, who seemed to re-focus on the conversation.   
“Standby for now, there’s nothing in that tower. You have permission to attack if hostile.”   
The knights nodded and turned to inform the rest of the guards of the orders.  
The trio watched the pair scaling the tower for a moment when the bell chimed. It signalled that it was currently 12pm, but more than that all noise seemed to halt at the sound and the intruders settled at the top of the spire.   
The silence settled for a beat and then a voice began to carry out across the area as one of the figures stood precariously on the slanted roofing.   
“There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword” the voice sang out, mimicking Roman’s well known pose “He will tear your city down, O Lei, O Lai,O Lord, O Lei O Lai O Lord”  
The other stood then too, joining the other to sing “He will tear your city down , O Lei O Lai O Lord”  
The second intruder then sand the next verse of the song “There will come a poet, who’s weapon is his word” this time mimicking Logan in his pose “He will slay you with his tongue, O Lei, O Lai, O Lord, O Lei O Lai O Lord”   
The pair sang together once again “He will slay with his tongue, O Lei O Lai O Lord”  
“There will come a ruler who’s brow is laid in thorn” the pair both copied Patton’s pose “Smeared with oil like David’s boy, O Lei, O Lai,O Lord, O Lei O Lai O Lord”  
The next part drowned out the pairs voices as a chorus of voices finished the line “Smeared with oil like David’s boy, O Lei O Lai O Lord”  
The pair were left singing alone for a moment again “He will tear your city down, O Lei, O Lai, O”  
The voices from around the castle picked up to continue singing “O Lei, O Lai” as the pair easily slid down the side of the spire, splitting into different directions, jumping with a practised ease from rooftop to rooftop as they approached the gardens.   
The three in the gardens tensed once they realised where the mysterious pair were coming.   
Just as a group of guards burst into the gardens the figures could barely be seen as they jumped around the roofs surrounding them.   
Before anyone could react the pair jumped from the roofs, eliciting gasps from those who could see the pair, but they simply rolled on the floor as they landed, breaking the impact of their falls.   
The pair came to a halt in front of the light sides, and almost immediately it became apparent who the intruders were, so Roman held his hand out in a silent command for the knights to stand down.   
The pair were clad in their usual green and purple, although it wasn’t their usual outfits. Remus wore a cropped green and black tie-dye hoodie with an eyeball decal on the front, the waist of the torn up fishnets he was wearing visible above the waistband of his black distressed booty shorts. Virgil wore a purple mesh shirt under a black crop top, and a pair of high waisted denim shorts with a storm cloud embroidered into them. They both wore beanies of the others colour, which slid off their heads slightly as they laid in the grass panting.   
They stared up at the light sides with slight giggles as they caught their breath.   
“You should’ve seen your faces!” Remus laughed out, and Virgil sat up, offering the other an arm to do the same, the muscle tone in his arm visible in the mesh under-layer.   
“We didn’t know who you were!” Roman retorted to his brother.   
Virgil giggled a little, “I hate to say it, but you were right trash-man, that was fucking hilarious!”   
The light sides frowned at the two laughing at them for their perfectly reasonable reactions until Patton cocked his head to the side in confusion at the two.   
“How did you two do that?” he asked the pair.   
They both shrugged “We’ve been doing parkour for ages” Remus replied, standing.   
Virgil followed suit and he then ran at the nearest tree with a thick trunk, using it to push off and do an impressive back-flip, showing off a little. At the same time Remus did a standing front flip.   
The pair had once again stunned the light sides, grinning at each other.  
During the shocked silence Virgil checked the time on the slim black smartwatch on his wrist and his grin faltered.   
“Shit, it’s gone 12, Mom’s gonna kill us!” he fretted, beginning to chew on his nails.   
“Whoops! Looks like we’ve gotta go, Janus wants us back at the manor for lunch!” Remus called, already racing towards the nearest wall and jumping, grabbing the edge of the roof to pull himself up.   
Virgil saluted the trio, beginning to head the same direction as Remus “See you guys later!” he yelled as he disappeared over the roofs.   
Distantly the light sides could hear Remus call “Race you back!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did <3   
> Have a great day!


End file.
